Joe and Kent go down to the pub it's karaoke night
by ruby pendragon
Summary: Joe and Kent go down to the pub it's karaoke night. please listen to the songs


_**Joe and Kent go down to the pub it's **__**karaoke night.**_

_Joe and Kent went down to the pub and they have to sing._

_So here we go they sing for each other ._

_Kent : __You Say, Oh Girl, It's A Cold World_  
_When You Keep It All To Yourself_  
_I Said You Can't Hide On The Inside_  
_All The Pain You've Ever Felt_  
_You Better Ransom Your Heart, And Baby Don't Look Back_  
_'Cause We Got Nobody Else_  
_We're Runnin' With The Shadows Of The Night_  
_So Baby Take My Hand, It'll Be All Right_  
_Surrender All Your Dreams To Me Tonight_  
_They'll Come True In The End_

_I'm Gonna Harden My Heart_  
_I'm Gonna Swallow My Tears_  
_I'm Gonna Turn...And...Leave You..._  
_Darlin' In My Wildest Dreams_  
_I Never Thought I'd Go_  
_But It's Time To Let You Know..._  
_I'M Gonna Harden My Heart_

_We're Runnin' With The Shadows Of The Night_

_I'M Gonna Swallow My Tears_

_So Baby Take My Hand, It'll Be All Right_

_I'M Gonna Turn,And,Leave You Here!_

_Surrender All Your Dreams To Me Tonight_  
_They'll Come True In The End_

_Joe : __That stage is a pedestal_  
_And when you're up there_  
_You're untouchable_  
_And when you're up there_  
_You can have it..._

_[Chorus]_  
_Any way you want it_  
_That's the way you need it_  
_Any way you want it_

_[Verse 1]_  
_Take Destiny!_  
_She loves to laugh_  
_She loves to sing_  
_She does everything_

_And Saphire..._  
_She loves to move_  
_She loves to groove_  
_She loves the lovin' things_

_[Bridge]_  
_Oh, all night, all night_  
_Oh, every night_  
_So hold tight, hold tight_  
_Oh, baby, hold tight_  
_When it comes to the customer..._

_[Chorus]_  
_She said: "Any way you want it_  
_That's the way you need it_  
_Any way you want it"_  
_She said: "Any way you want it_  
_That's the way you need it_  
_Any way you want it"_

_[Verse 2]_  
_I was alone, I never knew_  
_What good love could do_  
_Ooh, then we touched_  
_Then we sang, about the lovin' things_

_Hold on, hold on, hold on!_  
_Oh!_

_[Chorus]_  
_She said: "Any way you want it_  
_That's the way you need it_  
_Any way you want it" (Anyway)_

_Any way you want it_  
_That's the way you need it_  
_Any way you want it_

_She said: "Any way you want it_  
_That's the way you need it_  
_Any way you want it" (Anyway)_

_[Julianne Hough as Sherrie]_  
_Any way you want it_  
_That's the way you need it_  
_Any way you want it_  
_That's the way you need it_  
_Any way you want it_  
_That's the way you need it_

_Anyway!_

_Any way you want it_

_[Chorus]_  
_Oh, she said_  
_"Any way you want it_  
_That's the way you need it_  
_Any way you want it"_

_Kent : __We both lie silently still_  
_In the dead of the night_  
_Although we both lie close together_  
_We feel miles apart inside_

_Was it something I said or something I did_  
_Did my words not come out right_  
_Though I tried not to hurt you_  
_Though I tried_  
_But I guess thats why they say_

_Chorus:_  
_Every rose has its thorn_  
_Just like every night has its dawn_  
_Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song_  
_Every rose has its thorn_

_Though its been a while now_  
_I can still feel so much pain_  
_Like a knife that cuts you the wound heals_  
_But the scar, that scar remains_

_I know I could have saved a love that night_  
_If Id known what to say_  
_Instead of makin love_  
_We both made our separate ways_

_But now I hear you found somebody new_  
_And that I never meant that much to you_  
_To hear that tears me up inside_  
_And to see you cuts me like a knife_  
_I guess_

_Chorus:_  
_Every rose has its thorn_  
_Just like every night has its dawn_  
_Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song_  
_Every rose has its thorn_

_Joe : __I don't know where I'm going, but I sure know where I've been_  
_Hanging on the promises in the songs of yesterday_  
_And I've made up my mind, I ain't wasting no more time_  
_But here I go again, here I go again_

_Though I keep searching for an answer_  
_I never seem to find what I'm looking for_  
_Oh Lord, I pray you give me strength to carry on_  
_'Cause I know what it means_  
_To walk along the lonely street of dreams_

_And here I go again on my own_  
_Going down the only road I've ever known_  
_Like a hobo, I was born to walk alone_  
_And I've made up my mind_  
_I ain't wasting no more time_

_I'm just another heart in need of rescue_  
_Waiting on love's sweet charity_  
_And I'm gonna hold on for the rest of my days_  
_'Cause I know what it means_  
_To walk along the lonely street of dreams_

_And here I go again on my own_  
_Going down the only road I've ever known_  
_Like a hobo, I was born to walk alone_  
_And I've made up my mind_  
_I ain't wasting no more time_

_But here I go again, here I go_  
_Here I go again, here I go_  
_Here I go again, here I go, here I go,_  
_Here I go, here I go_

_Kent : __Guess this means you're sorry_  
_You're standing at my door_  
_Guess this means you take back_  
_All you said before_  
_Like how much you wanted_  
_Anyone but me_  
_Said you'd never come back_  
_But here you are again_

_[Chorus:]_  
_'Cause we belong together now, yeah_  
_Forever united here somehow, yeah_  
_You got a piece of me_  
_And honestly_  
_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

_[Verse 2:]_  
_Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye_  
_Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight_  
_I know that I've got issues_  
_But you're pretty messed up too_  
_Either way I found out_  
_I'm nothing without you_

_[Chorus:]_  
_'Cause we belong together now, yeah_  
_Forever united here somehow, yeah_  
_You got a piece of me_  
_And honestly_  
_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

_[Bridge:]_  
_Being with you is so dysfunctional_  
_I really shouldn't miss you_  
_But I can't let you go_  
_Oh, yeah_

_[Chorus:]_  
_'Cause we belong together now, yeah_  
_Forever united here somehow, yeah_  
_You got a piece of me_  
_And honestly_  
_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_  
_'Cause we belong together now, yeah_  
_Forever united here somehow, yeah_  
_You got a piece of me_  
_And honestly_  
_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you _

_Joe : __There were nights when the wind was so cold_  
_That my body froze in bed_  
_If I just listened to it_  
_Right outside the window_

_There were days when the sun was so cruel_  
_That all the tears turned to dust_  
_And I just knew my eyes were_  
_Drying up forever _

_I finished crying in the instant that you left_  
_And I can't remember where or when or how_  
_And I banished every memory you and I had ever made_

_But when you touch me like this_  
_And you hold me like that_  
_I just have to admit_  
_That it's all coming back to me_

_When I touch you like this_  
_And you hold me like that_  
_It's so hard to believe but_  
_It's all coming back to me_

_It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now_  
_There were moments of gold_  
_And there were flashes of light_  
_There were things I'd never do again_  
_But then they'd always seemed right_

_There were nights of endless pleasure_  
_It was more than any laws allow_  
_Baby Baby_

_If I kiss you like this_  
_And if you whisper like that_  
_It was lost long ago_  
_But it's all coming back to me_

_If you want me like this_  
_And if you need me like that_  
_It was dead long ago_  
_But it's all coming back to me_

_It's so hard to resist_  
_And it's all coming back to me_  
_I can barely recall_  
_But it's all coming back to me now_  
_But it's all coming back_

_But you were history with the slamming of the door_  
_And I made myself so strong again somehow_  
_And I never wasted any of my time on you since then_

_But if I touch you like this_  
_And if you kiss me like that_  
_It was so long ago_  
_But it's all coming back to me_

_If you touch me like this_  
_And if I kiss you like that_  
_It was gone with the wind_  
_But it's all coming back to me_

_It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now_

_There were moments of gold_  
_And there were flashes of light_  
_There were things we'd never do again_  
_But then they'd always seemed right_  
_There were nights of endless pleasure_  
_It was more than all your laws allow_  
_Baby, Baby, Baby_

_When you touch me like this_  
_And when you hold me like that_  
_It was gone with the wind_  
_But it's all coming back to me_

_When you see me like this_  
_And when I see you like that_  
_Then we see what we want to see_  
_All coming back to me_

_The flesh and the fantasies_  
_All coming back to me_  
_I can barely recall_  
_But it's all coming back to me now_

_If you forgive me all this_  
_If I forgive you all that_  
_We forgive and forget_  
_And it's all coming back to me now_

_(It's all coming back to me now)_

_And if we. _

_Kent : __You make me dance, bring me up, bring me down, plays it sweet_  
_Make me move like a freak, Mr. Saxobeat._  
_Makes me dance, brings me up, brings me down, plays it sweet_  
_Makes me move like a freak, Mr. Saxobeat._  
_You make me dance, bring me up, bring me down, plays it sweet_  
_Make me move like a freak, Mr. Saxobeat._  
_Makes me dance, brings me up, brings me down, plays it sweet_  
_Makes me move like a freak, Mr. Saxobeat._

_Oh oh oh girl, mmm yeah, mmm yeah, mmm yeah..._  
_Oh oh, girl, mmm yeah, mmm yeah, mmm yeah..._  
_Oh, girl, mmm yeah, mmm yeah, mmm yeah..._  
_Oh oh, girl, mmm yeah, mmm yeah, mmm yeah..._

_Mr. Saxobeat, Mr. Saxobeat._  
_Hey sexy boy, set me free, don't be so shy, play with me_  
_My dirty boy, can't you see, that you belong next to me._  
_Hey sexy boy, set me free, don't be so shy, play with me_  
_My dirty boy, can't you see, you are the one for meeeee._

_You make me dance, bring me up, bring me down, plays it sweet_  
_Make me move like a freak, Mr. Saxobeat._  
_Makes me dance, brings me up, brings me down, plays it sweet_  
_Makes me move like a freak._

_Oh oh oh girl, mmm yeah, mmm yeah, mmm yeah..._  
_Oh oh, girl, mmm yeah, mmm yeah, mmm yeah..._  
_Oh, girl, mmm yeah, mmm yeah, mmm yeah..._  
_Oh oh, girl, mmm yeah, mmm yeah, mmm yeah..._

_You make me dance, bring me up, bring me down, plays it sweet_  
_Make me move like a freak, Mr. Saxobeat._  
_Make me dance, bring me up, bring me down, plays it sweet_  
_Make me move like a freak_  
_You make me dance, bring me up, bring me down, Mr. Saxobeat._  
_You make me dance, bring me up, bring me down, Mr. Saxobeat._

_Joe : __There's only two types of people in the world_  
_The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe_  
_Well baby I'm a put-on-a-show kinda girl_  
_Don't like the backseat, gotta be first (oh, oh)_  
_I'm like the ringleader_  
_I call the shots (call the shots)_  
_I'm like a firecracker_  
_I make it hot (make it hot)_  
_When I put on a show_

_[Bridge:]_  
_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins (hah, hah, hah)_  
_Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break (hah, hah, hah)_  
_I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage (hah, hah, hah)_  
_Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same (hah, hah, hah)_

_[Chorus:]_  
_All the eyes on me in the center of the ring_  
_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)_  
_When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip_  
_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)_  
_Don't stand there watching me, follow me_  
_Show me what you can do_  
_Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor_  
_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, ho)_

_[VERSE 2]_  
_There's only two types of guys out there,_  
_Ones that can hang with me, and ones that are scared_  
_So baby I hope that you came prepared_  
_I run a tight ship, so beware_  
_I'm like a ring leader, I call the shots._  
_I'm like a fire cracker,_  
_I make it hot when I put on a show._

_[Bridge]_

_[Chorus]_

_Let's go..(ah, ah, ahaha-hah)_  
_Let me see what you can do..(ah, ah, ahaha-hah)_  
_I'm running this._  
_Yeah, like what..?_

_[Bridge]_

_[Chorus:]_  
_All the eyes on me in the center of the ring_  
_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)_  
_When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip_  
_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)_  
_Don't stand there watching me, follow me_  
_Show me what you can do_  
_Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor_  
_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)_  
_All the eyes on me in the center of the ring_  
_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)_  
_When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip_  
_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)_  
_Don't stand there watching me, follow me_  
_Show me what you can do_  
_Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor_  
_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, ho) _

_Kent sings this to the krays : __Your Butt Is Mine_  
_Gonna Take You Right_  
_Just Show Your Face_  
_In Broad Daylight_  
_I'm Telling You_  
_On How I Feel_  
_Gonna Hurt Your Mind_  
_Don't Shoot To Kill_  
_Come On, Come On,_  
_Lay It On Me All Right..._

_I'm Giving You_  
_On Count Of Three_  
_To Show Your Stuff_  
_Or Let It Be . . ._  
_I'm Telling You_  
_Just Watch Your Mouth_  
_I Know Your Game_  
_What You're About_

_Well They Say The Sky's_  
_The Limit_  
_And To Me That's Really True_  
_But My Friend You Have_  
_Seen Nothing_  
_Just Wait 'Til I Get Through . . ._

_Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-_  
_Come On_  
_(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)_  
_You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-_  
_You Know It_  
_(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)_  
_You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-_  
_Come On, You Know_  
_(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)_  
_And The Whole World Has To_  
_Answer Right Now_  
_Just To Tell You Once Again,_  
_Who's Bad . . ._

_The Word Is Out_  
_You're Doin' Wrong_  
_Gonna Lock You Up_  
_Before Too Long,_  
_Your Lyin' Eyes_  
_Gonna Take You Right_  
_So Listen Up_  
_Don't Make A Fight,_  
_Your Talk Is Cheap_  
_You're Not A Man_  
_You're Throwin' Stones_  
_To Hide Your Hands_

_But They Say The Sky's_  
_The Limit_  
_And To Me That's Really True_  
_And My Friends You Have_  
_Seen Nothin'_  
_Just Wait 'Til I Get Through . . ._

_Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-_  
_Come On_  
_(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)_  
_You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-_  
_You Know It_  
_(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)_  
_You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-_  
_You Know It, You Know_  
_(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)_  
_And The Whole World Has To_  
_Answer Right Now_  
_(And The Whole World Has To_  
_Answer Right Now)_  
_Just To Tell You Once Again,_  
_(Just To Tell You Once Again)_  
_Who's Bad . . ._

_We Can Change The World_  
_Tomorrow_  
_This Could Be A Better Place_  
_If You Don't Like What I'm_  
_Sayin'_  
_Then Won't You Slap My_  
_Face . . ._

_Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-_  
_Come On_  
_(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)_  
_You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-_  
_You Know It_  
_(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)_  
_You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-_  
_You Know It, You Know_  
_(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)_

_Woo! Woo! Woo!_  
_(And The Whole World Has_  
_To Answer Right Now_  
_Just To Tell You Once_  
_Again . . .)_  
_You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-_  
_Come On_  
_(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)_  
_You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-_  
_You Know It-You Know It_  
_(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)_  
_You Know, You Know, You_  
_Know, Come On_  
_(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)_  
_And The Whole World Has To_  
_Answer Right Now_  
_(And The Whole World Has To_  
_Answer Right Now)_  
_Just To Tell You_  
_(Just To Tell You Once Again)_

_You Know I'm Smooth, I'm_  
_Bad, You Know It_  
_(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)_  
_You Know I'm Bad, I'm_  
_Bad Baby_  
_(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)_  
_You Know, You Know, You_  
_Know It, Come On_  
_(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)_  
_And The Whole World Has To_  
_Answer Right Now_  
_(And The Whole World Has To_  
_Answer Right Now)_  
_Woo!_  
_(Just To Tell You Once Again)_

_You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-_  
_You Know It_  
_(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)_  
_You Know I'm Bad-You_  
_Know-Hoo!_  
_(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)_  
_You Know I'm Bad-I'm Bad-_  
_You Know It, You Know_  
_(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)_  
_And The Whole World Has To_  
_Answer Right Now_  
_(And The Whole World Has To_  
_Answer Right Now)_  
_Just To Tell You Once Again . . ._  
_(Just To Tell You Once_  
_Again . . .)_  
_Who's Bad? _

_Joe : __Let's do this_

_All the small things truth care truth brings_  
_I'll take one left you'll right best trip_  
_Always I know you'll be at my show_  
_Watching waiting comiserating_

_Sailing soul I will not go_  
_Turn the lights off, carry me home_  
_Nah na na nah na nah na na na na_  
_Nah na na nah na nah na na na na_  
_Nah na na nah na nah na na na na_  
_Nah na na nah na nah na na na na_

_Late night come home_  
_Work sucks I know_  
_She left me roses by the stairs_  
_So cries has let me know she cares_

_Sailing soul I will not go_  
_Turn the lights off, carry me home_  
_Nah na na nah na nah na na na na_  
_Nah na na nah na nah na na na na_  
_Nah na na nah na nah na na na na_  
_Nah na na nah na nah na na na na_

_Sailing soul I will not go_  
_Turn the lights off, carry me home_

_J to the E to the D's the ward_  
_Planet Jedward_  
_Edward: Get Ready_  
_John: Ready Edward excited_  
_Go go here we go_

_Sailing soul I will not go_  
_Turn the lights off, carry me home_  
_Keep your head still_  
_I'll be your thrill_  
_The night will go on my little wind mill_  
_Sailing soul I will not go_  
_Turn the lights off, carry me home_  
_Keep your head still_  
_I'll be your thrill_  
_The night will go on the night will go on my little wind mill_

_Kent :__ Are teenage dreams so hard to beat_  
_Everytime she walks down the street_  
_Another girl in the neighbourhood_  
_Wish she was mine, she looks so good_

_I wanna hold you wanna hold you tight_  
_Get teenage kicks right through the night_

_come on_

_I'm gonna call her on the telephone_  
_Have her over 'cause i'm all alone_  
_I need excitement oh i need it bad_  
_And she's the best, i've ever had_

_I wanna hold you wanna hold you tight_  
_Get teenage kicks right through the night_  
_come on_

_I wanna hold you wanna hold you tight_  
_Get teenage kicks right through the night_

_Are teenage dreams so hard to beat_  
_Everytime she walks down the street_  
_Another girl in the neighbourhood_  
_Wish she was mine, she looks so good_

_I wanna hold you wanna hold you tight_  
_Get teenage kicks right through the night_

_come on_

_I'm gonna call her on the telephone_  
_Have her over 'cause i'm all alone_  
_I need excitement oh i need it bad_  
_And she's the best, i've ever had_

_I wanna hold you wanna hold you tight_  
_Get teenage kicks right through the night_  
_come on_

_I wanna hold you wanna hold you tight_  
_Get teenage kicks right through the night_  
_come on_  
_come on_

_Joe : __One way or another I'm gonna find ya_  
_I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha_  
_One way or another I'm gonna win ya_  
_I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha_  
_One way or another I'm gonna see ya_  
_I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha_  
_One day, maybe next week_  
_I'm gonna meetcha, I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha_  
_I will drive past your house_  
_And if the lights are all down_  
_I'll see who's around_

_One way or another I'm gonna find ya_  
_I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha_  
_One way or another I'm gonna win ya_  
_I'll getcha, I'll getcha_  
_One way or another I'm gonna see ya_  
_I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha_  
_One day, maybe next week_  
_I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha_

_And if the lights are all out_  
_I'll follow your bus downtown_  
_See who's hanging out_

_One way or another I'm gonna lose ya_  
_I'm gonna give you the slip, a slip of the lip or another_  
_I'm gonna lose ya, I'm gonna trick ya, I'll trick ya_  
_One way or another I'm gonna lose ya_  
_I'm gonna trick ya trick ya trick ya trick ya_  
_One way or another I'm gonna lose ya_  
_I'm gonna give you the slip_

_I'll walk down the mall_  
_Stand over by the wall_  
_Where I can see it all_  
_Find out who ya call_  
_Lead you to the supermarket checkout_  
_Some specials and rat food, get lost in the crowd_

_One way or another I'm gonna getcha, I'll getcha, I'll getcha getcha getcha getcha_  
_(Where I can see it all, find out who ya call)_  
_One way or another I'm gonna getcha, I'll getcha, I'll getcha getcha getcha getcha_  
_(Where I can see it all, find out who ya call)_  
_One way or another I'm gonna getcha, I'll getcha, I'll getcha getcha getcha getcha_  
_(Where I can see it all, find out who ya call)_  
_[repeat until fade]_

_Kent : __Mum mum mum mah_  
_Mum mum mum mah_  
_Mum mum mum mah_  
_Mum mum mum mah_  
_Mum mum mum mah_

_I wanna hold 'em like they do in Texas plays_  
_Fold 'em, let 'em, hit me, raise it, baby, stay with me (I love it)_  
_Love game intuition play the cards with Spades to start_  
_And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh_  
_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh,_  
_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_[Chorus:]_  
_Can't read my,_  
_Can't read my_  
_No he can't read my poker face_  
_(she's got me like nobody)_  
_Can't read my_  
_Can't read my_  
_No he can't read my poker face_  
_(she's got me like nobody)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_  
_(Mum mum mum mah)_  
_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_  
_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be_  
_A little gambling is fun when you're with me (I love it)_  
_Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun_  
_And baby when it's love if its not rough it isn't fun, fun_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh_  
_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh,_  
_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_[Chorus]_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_  
_(Mum mum mum mah)_  
_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_  
_(Mum mum mum mah)_  
_(Mum mum mum mah)_  
_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_I won't tell you that I love you_  
_Kiss or hug you_  
_Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin_  
_I'm not lying, I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning_  
_Just like a chick in the casino_  
_Take your bank before I pay you out_  
_I promise this, promise this_  
_Check this hand cause I'm marvelous_

_[Chorus x3]_

_[x3]_  
_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_  
_(Mum mum mum mah)_  
_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_  
_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_Joe sings this to the team : __Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute_

_Uh huh, sure, you know you look kinda familiar_

_Yeah, you do too but, hmm_  
_I just wanted to know do you know_  
_somebody named_  
_you know his name_

_Oh, yeah definitely, I know his name_

_I just wanted to let you know, he's mine_

_Uh,no, no he's mine_

_[Sing]_  
_You need to give it up_  
_Had about enough_  
_It's not hard to see_  
_The boy is mine_  
_I'm sorry that you_  
_Seem to be confused_  
_He belongs to me_  
_The boy is mine_

_I think it's time we got this straight_  
_Let's sit and talk, face to face_  
_There is no way you could mistake him, for your man_  
_Are you insane_

_See I know that you may be_  
_Just a bit jealous of me_  
_Cause you're blind if you can't see_  
_That his love is all in me_

_See I tried to hesitate_  
_I didn't want to say, what he told me_  
_He said, without me_  
_He couldn't make it through the day_  
_Ain't that a shame_

_And maybe you misunderstood_  
_Cause I can't see how he could_  
_Wanna take his time and that's all good_  
_All of my love was all it took_

_You need to give it up_  
_Had about enough_  
_It's not hard to see_  
_The boy is mine_  
_I'm sorry that you_  
_Seem to be confused (confused)_  
_He belongs to me_  
_The boy is mine_

_Must you do the things you do_  
_Keep on acting like a fool_  
_You need to know, it's me not you_  
_And if you didn't know it, girl it's true_

_I think that you should realize_  
_And try to understand, why_  
_He is a part of my life_  
_I know it's killing you inside_

_You can say what you wanna say_  
_What we have, you can't take_  
_From the truth, you can't escape_  
_I can tell the real, from the fake_

_When will you get the picture_  
_You're the past, I'm the future_  
_Get away, it's my time to shine_  
_If you didn't know, the boy is mine_

_You need to give it up_  
_Had about enough (enough)_  
_It's not hard to see (to see)_  
_The boy is mine (the boy is mine)_  
_I'm sorry that you (sorry that you)_  
_Seem to be confused (seem to be confused)_  
_He belongs to me (he belongs to me)_  
_The boy is mine (the boy is mine)_

_You need to give it up (ooh)_  
_Had about enough (had about enough)_  
_It's not hard to see (hes mine hes mine hes mine hes mine)_  
_The boy is mine_  
_I'm sorry that you (I'm so sorry)_  
_Seem to be confused (you seem to be confused)_  
_He belongs to me (he belongs to me)_  
_The boy is mine_

_You can't destroy this love I've found_  
_Your silly games, I won't allow_  
_The boy is mine, without a doubt_  
_You might as well throw in the towel_

_What makes you think that he wants you_  
_When I'm the one that brought him to_  
_This special place that's in my heart_  
_Cause he was my love, right from the start_

_You need to give it up_  
_Had about enough_  
_It's not hard to see_  
_The boy is mine oohh_  
_I'm sorry that you (I'm sorry that you)_  
_Seem to be confused_  
_He belongs to me_  
_The boy is mine_

_You need to give it up_  
_Had about enough_  
_It's not hard to see_  
_The boy is mine_  
_I'm sorry that you_  
_Seem to be confused_  
_He belongs to me_  
_The boy is mine_

_You need to give it up_  
_Had about enough_  
_It's not hard to see_  
_The boy is mine_  
_I'm sorry that you_  
_Seem to be confused_  
_He belongs to me_  
_The boy is mine_

_I'm sorry that you_  
_Seem to be confused_  
_He belongs to me_  
_The boy is mine _

_Kent : __Come on babe_  
_Why don't we paint the town?_  
_And all that Jazz_

_I'm gonna rouge my knees_  
_And roll my stockings down_  
_And all that jazz_

_Start the car_  
_I know a whoopee spot_  
_Where the gin is cold_  
_But the piano's hot_

_It's just a noisy hall _  
_Where there's a nightly brawl_  
_And all _  
_That _  
_Jazz_

_Skidoo!_

_And all that Jazz_  
_Hotcha!_  
_Whoopee!_

_And all that Jazz_

_Ha! Ha! Ha!_

_So lick your hair_  
_And wear your buckle shoes_  
_And all that Jazz_

_I hear that Father Dip_  
_Is gonna blow the blues_  
_And all that Jazz_

_Hold on, hon_  
_We're gonna bunny hug_  
_I bought some aspirin _  
_Down at United Drug_  
_I case you shake apart _  
_And want a brand new start_  
_To do that-_

_Jazz_

_Find a flask_  
_We're playing fast and loose_

_And all that jazz_

_Right up here_  
_Is where I store the juice_

_And all that jazz_

_Come on, babe_  
_We're gonna brush the sky_  
_I bet you luck Lindy_  
_Never flew so high_  
_'Cause in the stratosphere_  
_How could he lend an ear_  
_to all that Jazz?_

_Oh, you're gonna see your sheba shimmy shake_

_And all that jazz_  
_Oh, she's gonna shimmy 'till her garters break_

_And all that jazz_

_Show her where to park her girdle_  
_Oh, her mother's blood'd curdle_

_If she'd hear her baby's queer_  
_For all that jazz_

_And all that jazz_

_And all that jazz_

_Come on babe_  
_Why don't we paint_  
_The town?_  
_And all that jazz_

_I'm gonna_  
_Rouge my knees_  
_And roll my_  
_Stockings down_  
_And all that jazz_

_Start the car_  
_I know a whoopee spot_  
_Where the gin is cold_  
_But the piano's hot_  
_It's just a noisy hall_  
_Where there's a nightly brawl_  
_And all that-_

_jazz_

_No, I'm no one's wife_  
_But, Oh, I love my life_  
_And all that Jazz!_

_That Jazz!_

_Joe : __They say we're young and we don't know_  
_We won't find out until we're grown_  
_Well I don't know if all that's true_  
_'Cause you got me, and baby I got you_

_Babe_  
_I got you babe_  
_I got you babe_

_They say our love won't pay the rent_  
_Before it's earned,_  
_Our money's all been spent_  
_I guess that's so, we don't have a pot_  
_But at least I'm sure_  
_Of all the things we got_

_Babe_  
_I got you babe_  
_I got you babe_

_I got flowers in the spring_  
_I got you to wear my ring_  
_And when I'm sad, you're a clown_  
_And if I get scared, you're always around_

_Don't let them say your hair's too long_  
_'Cause I don't care,_  
_With you I can't go wrong_  
_Then put your little hand in mine_  
_There ain't no hill or mountain_  
_We can't climb_

_Babe_  
_I got you babe_  
_I got you babe_

_I got you to hold my hand_  
_I got you to understand_  
_I got you to walk with me_  
_I got you to talk with me_  
_I got you to kiss goodnight_  
_I got you to hold me tight_  
_I got you, I won't let go_  
_I got you to love me so_  
_I got you babe_  
_I got you babe_  
_I got you babe_  
_I got you babe _

_Kent : __You're a real tough cookie with a long history_  
_Of breaking little hearts like the one in me_  
_That's okay, let's see how you do it_  
_Put up your dukes, let's get down to it_

_Hit me with your best shot_  
_Why don't you hit me with your best shot?_  
_Hit me with your best shot_  
_Fire away_

_You come on with the come on, you don't fight fair_  
_That's okay, see if I care_  
_Knock me down, it's all in vain_  
_I get right back on my feet again_

_Hit me with your best shot_  
_Why don't you hit me with your best shot?_  
_Hit me with your best shot_  
_Fire away_

_Well, you're a real tough cookie with a long history_  
_Of breaking little hearts like the one in me_  
_Before I put another notch in my lipstick case_  
_You better make sure you put me in my place_

_Hit me with your best shot, c'mon!_  
_Hit me with your best shot_  
_Hit me with your best shot_  
_Fire away_

_Hit me with your best shot_  
_Why don't you hit me with your best shot?_  
_Hit me with your best shot_  
_Fire away_

_Joe : __I can't fight this feeling any longer_  
_And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow_  
_What started out as friendship has grown stronger_  
_I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

_I tell myself that I can't hold out forever_  
_I said there is no reason for my fear_  
_'Cause I feel so secure when we're together_  
_You give my life direction_  
_You make everything so clear_

_And even as I wander_  
_I'm keeping you in sight_  
_You're a candle in the window_  
_On a cold, dark winter's night_  
_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore_  
_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_  
_It's time to bring this ship into the shore_  
_And throw away the oars, forever_

_'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore_  
_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_  
_And if I have to crawl upon the floor_  
_Come crashing through your door_  
_Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_And if I have to crawl upon the floor_  
_Come crashing through your door_  
_Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_Kent : __As He Came Into The Window_  
_It Was The Sound Of A Crescendo_  
_He Came Into Her Apartment_  
_He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet_  
_She Ran Underneath The Table_  
_He Could See She Was Unable_  
_So She Ran Into The Bedroom_  
_She Was Struck Down, It Was Her Doom_

_Annie Are You OK_  
_So, Annie Are You OK_  
_Are You OK, Annie_  
_Annie Are You OK_  
_So, Annie Are You OK_  
_Are You OK, Annie_  
_Annie Are You OK_  
_So, Annie Are You OK_  
_Are You OK, Annie_  
_Annie Are You OK_  
_So, Annie Are You OK,_  
_Are You OK, Annie_

_(Annie Are You OK)_  
_(Will You Tell Us That You're OK)_  
_(There's A Sign In The Window)_  
_(That He Struck You-A Crescendo Annie)_  
_(He Came Into Your Apartment)_  
_(He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet)_  
_(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)_  
_(You Were Struck Down)_  
_(It Was Your Doom)_

_Annie Are You OK_  
_So, Annie Are You OK_  
_Are You OK Annie_  
_Annie Are You OK_  
_So, Annie Are You OK_  
_Are You OK Annie_  
_Annie Are You OK_  
_So, Annie Are You OK_  
_Are You OK Annie_  
_You've Been Hit By_  
_You've Been hit By_  
_A Smooth Criminal_

_So They Came Into The Outway_  
_It Was Sunday-What A Black Day_  
_Mouth To Mouth Resus-Citation_  
_Sounding Heartbeats-Intimidations_

_Annie Are You OK_  
_So, Annie Are You OK_  
_Are You OK Annie_  
_Annie Are You OK_  
_So, Annie Are You OK_  
_Are You OK Annie_  
_Annie Are You OK_  
_So, Annie Are You OK_  
_Are You OK Annie_  
_Annie Are You OK_  
_So, Annie Are You OK_  
_Are You OK Annie_

_(Annie Are You OK)_  
_(Will You Tell Us That You're OK)_  
_(There's A Sign In The Window)_  
_(That He Struck You-A Crescendo Annie)_  
_(He Came Into Your Apartment)_  
_(He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet)_  
_(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)_  
_(You Were Struck Down)_  
_(It Was Your Doom)_

_(Annie Are You OK)_  
_(So, Annie Are You OK)_  
_(Are You OK Annie)_  
_(You've Been Hit By)_  
_(You've Been Struck By_  
_A Smooth Criminal)_

_Okay, I Want Everybody To Clear The Area Right Now!_

_Aaow!_  
_(Annie Are You OK)_  
_I Don't Know!_  
_(Will You Tell Us, That You're OK)_  
_I Don't Know!_  
_(There's A Sign In The Window)_  
_I Don't Know!_  
_(That He Struck You-A Crescendo Annie)_  
_I Don't Know!_  
_(He Came Into Your Apartment)_  
_I Don't Know!_  
_(Left Bloodstains On The Carpet)_  
_I Don't Know Why Baby!_  
_(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)_  
_I Don't Know!_  
_(You Were Struck Down)_  
_(It Was Your Doom-Annie!)_  
_(Annie Are You OK)_  
_Dang Gone It-Baby!_  
_(Will You Tell Us, That You're OK)_  
_Dang Gone It-Baby!_  
_(There's A Sign In The Window)_  
_Dang Gone It-Baby!_  
_(That He Struck You-A Crescendo Annie)_  
_Hoo! Hoo!_  
_(He Came Into Your Apartment)_  
_Dang Gone It!_  
_(Left Bloodstains On The Carpet)_  
_Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!_  
_(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)_  
_Dang gone It!_  
_(You Were Struck Down)_  
_(It Was Your Doom-Annie!)_  
_Aaow!_

_Now Joe and Kent are together and now they will sing with each other ._

_Joe and Kent : __Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_  
_Caught in a bad romance_  
_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_  
_Caught in a bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_  
_Roma-roma-mamaa!_  
_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_  
_Want your bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_  
_Roma-roma-mamaa!_  
_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_  
_Want your bad romance_

_I want your ugly_  
_I want your disease_  
_I want your everything_  
_As long as it's free_  
_I want your love_  
_(Love-love-love I want your love)_

_I want your drama_  
_The touch of your hand_  
_I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand_  
_I want your love_  
_Love-love-love_  
_I want your love_  
_(Love-love-love I want your love)_

_You know that I want you_  
_And you know that I need you_  
_I want it bad, your bad romance_

_I want your love and_  
_I want your revenge_  
_You and me could write a bad romance_  
_(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!)_  
_I want your love and_  
_All your lovers' revenge_  
_You and me could write a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_  
_Caught in a bad romance_  
_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_  
_Caught in a bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_  
_Roma-roma-mamaa!_  
_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_  
_Want your bad romance_

_I want your horror_  
_I want your design_  
_'Cause you're a criminal_  
_As long as you're mine_  
_I want your love_  
_(Love-love-love I want your love-uuhh)_

_I want your psycho_  
_Your vertigo stick_  
_Want you in my rear window_  
_Baby you're sick_  
_I want your love_  
_Love-love-love_  
_I want your love_  
_(Love-love-love I want your love)_

_You know that I want you_  
_('Cause I'm a free bitch baby!)_  
_And you know that I need you_  
_I want it bad, bad romance_

_I want your love and_  
_I want your revenge_  
_You and me could write a bad romance_  
_(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!)_  
_I want your love and_  
_All your lovers' revenge_  
_You and me could write a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_  
_Caught in a bad romance_  
_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_  
_Caught in a bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_  
_Roma-roma-mamaa!_  
_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_  
_Want your bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_  
_Roma-roma-mamaa!_  
_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_  
_Want your bad romance_

_Walk, walk fashion baby_  
_Work it_  
_Move that bitch crazy_

_Walk, walk fashion baby_  
_Work it_  
_Move that bitch crazy_

_Walk, walk fashion baby_  
_Work it_  
_Move that bitch crazy_

_Walk, walk passion baby_  
_Work it_  
_I'm a free bitch, baby_

_I want your love and_  
_I want your revenge_  
_I want your love_  
_I don't wanna be friends_

_Je veux ton amour_  
_Et je veux ta revanche_  
_J'veux ton amour_  
_I don't wanna be friends_  
_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_  
_I don't wanna be friends_  
_(Caught in a bad romance)_  
_I don't wanna be friends_  
_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_  
_Want your bad romance_  
_(Caught in a bad romance)_  
_Want your bad romance!_

_I want your love and_  
_I want your revenge_  
_You and me could write a bad romance_  
_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_  
_I want your love and_  
_All your lovers' revenge_  
_You and me could write a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_  
_Want your bad romance_  
_(Caught in a bad romance)_  
_Want your bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_  
_Want your bad romance_  
_(Caught in a bad romance)_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_  
_Roma-roma-mamaa!_  
_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_  
_Want your bad romance _

_Kent and Joe : __Turn around,_  
_Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming around_  
_Turn around,_  
_Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears_  
_Turn around,_  
_Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by_  
_Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes_

_[Pre-chorus:]_  
_Turn around bright eyes,_  
_Every now and then I fall apart_  
_Turn around bright eyes,_  
_Every now and then I fall apart_

_[Chorus:]_  
_And I need you now tonight_  
_And I need you more than ever_  
_And if you'll only hold me tight_  
_We'll be holding on forever_  
_And we'll only be making it right_  
_'Cause we'll never be wrong_  
_Together we can take it to the end of the line_  
_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (all of the time)_  
_I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark_  
_We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_  
_I really need you tonight_  
_Forever's gonna start tonight_  
_Forever's gonna start tonight_

_Once upon a time I was falling in love_  
_But now I'm only falling apart_  
_There's nothing I can do_  
_A total eclipse of the heart_

_Once upon a time there was light in my life_  
_But now there's only love in the dark_  
_Nothing I can say_  
_A total eclipse of the heart_

_Turn around bright eyes_  
_Every now and then I fall apart_  
_Turn around bright eyes_  
_Every now and then I fall apart_

_[Pre-chorus]_

_[Chorus]_

_A total eclipse of the heart_  
_A total eclipse of the heart_

_Turn around bright eyes_

_Joe and Kent :__ If I should stay_  
_I would only be in your way_  
_So I'll go but I know_  
_I'll think of you every step of the way_

_And I... will always love you, ooh_  
_Will always love you_  
_You_  
_My darling, you..._  
_Mmm-mm_

_Bittersweet memories –_  
_That is all I'm taking with me._  
_So good-bye._  
_Please don't cry:_  
_We both know I'm not what you, you need_

_And I... will always love you_  
_I... will always love you_  
_You, ooh_

_[Instrumental / Sax solo]_

_I hope life treats you kind_  
_And I hope you have all you've dreamed of_  
_And I wish you joy and happiness_  
_But above all this I wish you love_

_And I... will always love you_  
_I will always love you_  
_I will always love you_  
_I will always love you_

_I will always love you_  
_I, I will always love you._

_You._  
_Darling, I love you._  
_I'll always..._  
_I'll always love you._  
_Ooh_  
_Ooh_

_Kent and Joe : __Why couldn't you have stayed calm, for once! Instead of flying off the handle - !_

_I hope you're happy_  
_I hope you're happy now_  
_I hope you're happy how you've_  
_Hurt your cause forever_  
_I hope you think you're clever_

_I hope you're happy_  
_I hope you're happy too_  
_I hope you're proud how you would_  
_Grovel in submission_  
_To feed your own ambition_

_So though I can't imagine how_  
_I hope you're happy_  
_Right now_

_Elphie, listen to me. Just say you're sorry!_

_You can still be with The Wizard_  
_What you've worked and waited for_  
_You can have all you ever wanted - _

_I know_  
_But I don't want it - No!_  
_I can't want it anymore_

_Something has changed within me_  
_Something is not the same_  
_I'm through with playing by_  
_The rules of someone else's game_  
_Too late for second-guessing_  
_Too late to go back to sleep_  
_It's time to trust my instincts_  
_Close my eyes_  
_And leap... _

_It's time to try defying gravity_  
_I think I'll try defying gravity_  
_And you can't pull me down_

_Can't I make you understand_  
_You're having delusions of grandeur?_

_I'm through accepting limits_  
_Cuz someone says they're so_  
_Some things I cannot change_  
_But till I try I'll never know_  
_Too long I've been afraid of_  
_Losing love, I guess I've lost_  
_Well if that's love_  
_It comes at much too high a cost_

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity_  
_Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity_  
_And you can't pull me down!_

_Glinda, come with me. Think of what we could do -together!_

_Unlimited_  
_Together we're unlimited_  
_Together we'll be the greatest team _  
_There's ever been - Glinda!_  
_Dreams the way we planned 'em_

_If we work in tandem_

_There's no fight we cannot win_  
_Just you and I, defying gravity_  
_With you and I defying gravity_

_They'll never bring us down!_

_Well, are you coming?_

_I hope you're happy_  
_I hope your happy now that your choosing this -_

_You too-_  
_I hope it brings you bliss_

_I really hope you get it_  
_And you don't live to regret it_  
_I hope you're happy in the end_  
_I hope you're happy my friend_

_So if you care to find me_  
_Look to the Western sky!_  
_As someone told me lately_  
_Everyone deserves the chance to fly_  
_And if I'm flying solo_  
_At least I'm flying free_  
_To those who ground me_  
_Take a message back from me!_

_Tell them how I am defying gravity_  
_I'm flying high, defying gravity_  
_And soon I'll match them in renown_  
_And nobody in all of Oz_  
_No Wizard that there is or was_  
_Is ever gonna bring me down!_

_I hope you're happy_

_Look at her_  
_She's wicked_  
_Get her!_

_Bring me down!_

_No one mourns the wicked_  
_So we got to bring her -_

_Ahhhh!_

_-Down! _

_Joe and Kent : __Every night in my dreams_  
_I see you, I feel you,_  
_That is how I know you go on_

_Far across the distance_  
_And spaces between us_  
_You have come to show you go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are_  
_I believe that the heart does go on_  
_Once more you open the door_  
_And you're here in my heart_  
_And my heart will go on and on_

_Love can touch us one time_  
_And last for a lifetime_  
_And never let go till we're gone_

_Love was when I loved you_  
_One true time I hold to_  
_In my life we'll always go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are_  
_I believe that the heart does go on_  
_Once more you open the door_  
_And you're here in my heart_  
_And my heart will go on and on_

_You're here, there's nothing I fear,_  
_And I know that my heart will go on_  
_We'll stay forever this way_  
_You are safe in my heart_  
_And my heart will go on and on _

_Kent and Joe :__ Ocean's apart day after day_  
_And I slowly go insane_  
_I hear your voice on the line_  
_But it doesn't stop the pain_

_If I see you next to never_  
_How can we say forever_

_[Chorus:]_  
_Wherever you go_  
_Whatever you do_  
_I will be right here waiting for you_  
_Whatever it takes_  
_Or how my heart breaks_  
_I will be right here waiting for you_

_I took for granted, all the times_  
_That I thought would last somehow_  
_I hear the laughter, I taste the tears_  
_But I can't get near you now_

_Oh, can't you see it baby_  
_You've got me going crazy_

_[Chorus]_

_I wonder how we can survive_  
_This romance_  
_But in the end if I'm with you_  
_I'll take the chance_

_Oh, can't you see it baby_  
_You've got me going crazy_

_[Chorus] _

_Joe and Kent : __Da da da da_  
_Da da da da_

_Da da da da da,_

_I don't know if I can yell any louder,_  
_How many times have I kicked you out of here_  
_Or said something insulting?_

_Da da da da da_

_I can be so mean when I wanna be,_  
_I am capable of really anything,_  
_I can cut you into pieces,_  
_When my heart is broken._

_Da da da da da_

_Please, don't leave me [2x]_  
_I always say how I don't need you_  
_But it's always gonna come right back to this_  
_Please, don't leave me_

_How did I become so obnoxious?_  
_What is it with you that makes me act like this?_  
_I've never been this nasty._  
_Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?_  
_The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest._  
_But baby I don't mean it,_  
_I mean it, I promise_

_Da da da da da_

_Please, don't leave me, oh_  
_Please, don't leave me (don't leave me)_  
_I always say how I don't need you_  
_But it's always gonna come right back to this_  
_Please, don't leave me_

_I forgot to say out loud_  
_How beautiful you really are to me._  
_I can't be without._  
_You're my perfect little punching bag,_  
_And I need you._  
_I'm sorry._

_Da da da da_  
_Da da da da_

_Da da da da da_

_Please, please, don't leave me_  
_Baby, please, don't leave me (no, don't leave me)_  
_Please, don't leave me_  
_(I always say) I always say how I don't need you_  
_But it's always gonna come right back to this_

_Please, don't leave me (yeah)_  
_Please, don't leave me_  
_(I) I always say how I don't need you_  
_But it's always gonna come right back to this._  
_(please, please) please, don't leave me,_

_Baby, please, please, don't leave me._

_Kent and Joe : __Starlight, you are bright_  
_I'm alone tonight_  
_And you're shining down upon me_  
_Like you know_

_Do you see me standing here_  
_With a heart full of fear?_  
_Will you let me drown_  
_My sorrows in your glow?_

_I wanna dance underneath your light_  
_Underneath your light_

_'Cause you pull me in_  
_Like you're on my side_  
_When I die in the day_  
_I'm revived at night_

_Can I call you mine?_  
_Can I call you mine?_  
_My starlight_

_When there's no one around_  
_There's a friend to be found_  
_And the one I speak of_  
_Never let's me down_  
_(Woah)_

_On the roof of my house_  
_Introduced yourself_  
_And you helped me_  
_As the tears came tumbling out_

_I wanna dance underneath your light_  
_Underneath your light_

_'Cause you pull me in_  
_Like you're on my side_  
_When I die in the day_  
_I'm revived at night_

_Can I call you mine?_  
_Can I call you mine?_  
_My starlight_  
_Woah, oh oh_  
_Starlight light_

_I wanna dance underneath your light_  
_Underneath your light_

_'Cause you pull me in_  
_Like you're on my side_  
_When I die in the day_  
_I'm revived at night_  
_Light revived at night_

_I wanna dance underneath your light_  
_Underneath your light_

_'Cause you pull me in_  
_Like you're on my side_  
_When I die in the day_  
_I'm revived at night_

_Can I call you mine?_  
_Can I call you mine?_  
_Can I call you mine?_  
_My starlight_

_THE END ._


End file.
